The Cost of Revenge
by Draco O'mar
Summary: Takes place during the episode “Masks” but with a scary twist. Robin is so obsessed with finding Slade that anyone who stands in his way is in danger. But what would happen if Robin made a terrible mistake,COMPLETE!
1. A little birdies mistake

* * *

PG just in Case. This is my first story, so please be gentle

Takes place during the episode "Masks" but with a scary twist. Robin is so obsessed with finding Slade that anyone who stands in his way is in danger. But what would happen if Robin made a terrible mistake, a mistake that may have cost the life of one of his closest friends? Please R and R

I do not own "Teen Titans" and sadly I never will, so my writing is nothing more than a created liberty used to express different ideas and spiffyness! : I really wish I owned beast boy. He totally rocks! Go beast boy, Go beast boy! Anyway,

Please forgive me. Some of the scenes are not exact to what happens in the show, but ill do the best I can from memory.

Anyway, you've all read these, so lets get on to the story.

Chapter One

A little birdies mistake

The four titans ran in silence towards the southeast subway station where Robin had instructed them to go. The Red X character had been some what of a mystery to the brave heroes, and had caused there whole minds to swirl with confusion and questions, but none more than the green skinned changeling Beast Boy. He had been thinking about this very hard and something just didn't smell right, and with Beasts Boys heightened senses, he could tell. It seemed very interesting to Beast Boy that this "Red X" was after the same colored discs as Slade was, and if Slade was so desperately trying to get them, why hadn't Slade tried harder to stop this Red X from getting the disks? And what are the disks for? Also, it seemed way to convenient that Robin was gone when ever Red...

WHAM!

While Beast Boys mind had been wandering, he had managed to run right into a dumpster that was protruding out from a corner, and go flying right into Raven who had been gliding in front of him.

"Beast BOY!" yelled Raven, momentarily losing control of her powers. Her eyes turned a sharp red and Beast Boy quickly stood up, slowly backing away with a very embarrassed grin on his face. "Uhhh.... Sorry Raven, I didn't see you there"

"Yeah, and you didn't see the dumpster either" came Ravens irritated voice from within her cloaked hood. Beast Boy was even more embarrassed inside than out. All Beast Boy ever wanted to do was get to know Raven a little more, and it seemed like he always messed everything up. The only way that Beast Boy knew how to get out of these situations was to joke.

"Well, at least I'm better at fighting then running!"beast boy laughed nervously

"Frankly I'm surprised your not dead yet" came Ravens annoyed response. That hurt Beast Boy more than any wound he could have physically received.

"What's going on guys?" it was Cyborg, who had heard the accident and had ran back to see what was up, followed closely by a floating Star Fire.

"Are you injured?" Star Fire asked worriedly looking from Beast Boy to Raven back to Beast Boy. It was then that Beast Boy felt the terrible pain in his head where his forehead had collided with the dumpster.

"Were fine," said Raven while dusting off her dirty cloak and throwing a dangerous look at Beast Boy who was rubbing his head.

"What happened?" asked Cy. Raven was about to respond when Beast Boy quickly cut in, "Not now man, we need to get to the station and help Robin"

"Yes," Star Fire agreed, "that is a most wise decision. Lets go assist friend Robin" and with that she turned and flew in the direction followed closely by the rest of the team.

Man, thought beast boy, is there any way this night can get any worse?

Not far away, a man in a black suit and a white mask with a unmistakable red X across it came running down a tower of crates, followed closely but the boy wonder Robin. The other four titans had just ran around the corner to see the masked villain running away from their comrade and leader Robin. But in a split second the Red X had turned around and thrown a red net over the unsuspecting Robin, trapping him.

"Im fine" yelled robin, "Get X, go!"

Without further hesitation, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran after the Red X. Star Fire looked back at Robin with concern but then continued after the other titans.

Red X ran with all his might down a long staircase and into the subway, followed by the titans who weren't going to let X get the better of them this time. The subway was practically empty except for a few pillars, broken phone booths, and the subway railway. Red X quickly realized that he had run right into a dead end.

"Its over" came Cyborgs voice. Red X turned to see the teen titans, posed impressively at the base of the stairs. They all knew that a fight was about to begin. Beast Boy felt especially cold and out of it this evening, and even this whole fight didn't seem right, but he wasn't going to let it show, he had a job to do.

"Titans, Go!" yelled Cyborg, and the battle begun.

Their last battle with Red X had lasted a lot shorter. It seemed that Red X had known exactly what each of the titans weaknesses were. But this time the teen titans were not going to fall for the same tricks again. Red X shot a streaking red X right at Star Fire in a attempt to tie her up, but at the last second Raven made a quick wave with her hand in front of Star, creating a black shield to stop Red X's attack. Raven quickly did the same to her own mouth protecting it from a similar attack.

Raven crouched into a offensive position, quickly speaking _azeraht metrion, zinthose!_ Causing a great wave of black power to rocket towards Red X, who jumped into a backwards flip while also dodging the green energy shots from the flying Star Fire. Red X hid behind a large pillar and ambushed Cyborg, throwing an electric device on his back intended to blow his hardrive. Cyborg turned and smiled at Red X. "you've got to do better then that this time" said Cyborg, charging at the masked man, who flew right over Cyborg and kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying to the ground. With in seconds, Red X flew into the air and kicked Raven hard in the chest also sending her to the ground. At last it was Beast Boys turn.

Beast Boy charged, thinking quickly on what form he should take to fight Red X. the picture of a ram came clear to his mind, and he focused all his concentration into it until he began to feel his body take form. With tremendous speed and power, beast boy (the ram) charged strait at Red X, who was ready for his attack. With disturbing precision, Red X kicked hard into Beast Boys chest just as he lunged at Red X, sending the now human Beast Boy flying across the room, against the wall and down into the subway railings.

Beast boy was disoriented and dizzy. He forced him self to his knees, kicking himself for letting X get the better of him, but a sudden sound washed all of that from his mind. A loud horn and a bright light emitted out of the darkness in the tunnel ahead of him. His eyes widened and his mind went blank. Any thought, any plan or maneuver to save himself was lost, all he could do was stare into the oblivion. Everyone in the subway stopped as they heard it to, and saw the light painted on beast boys face. A horrible realization dawned on their faces and they all screamed for him to move. Red X ran forward in an attempt to save him, but he knew that he would never make it. All Red X could do was yell his name before a soul piercing scream filled the room and the great subway car rocketed threw the station.

"NO" screamed Star Fire, a look of utmost fear and sadness filling her face. She flew forward in an attempt to do anything she could, but Cyborg held her back. "No star, Stop" but Cyborgs eyes had filled with tears and he looked as if he had been shot in the heart. Raven could do nothing. All she could do was stare at the place were Beast Boy had been only moments before. She was in complete shock. She had lost him, the only person she ever cared for, the only person who cared for her, the person who only minutes before she had yelled at for bumping into her. Gone...gone forever...No, he wasn't gone, he couldn't be gone.

Star Fire cried uncontrollably into Cyborgs arms and fell to the floor in a miserable heap. Cyborg looked at Red X, kneeling in front of the train, his hands gripping the ground in front of him. Cyborg felt an anger that was more real and destructive then he had ever felt before. Cyborg ran forward and seized Red X by his shoulders, holding him up to his tear stained face.

"You killed him!" screamed Cyborg "Ill never forgive you..." and with one massive arm, Cyborg wrenched the mask off of Red X and stared with unbelievable shock into a face that was even more tear stricken then his.

"Ro-Robin?"

Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not a crazy person obsessed with death or anything, and this story is far from over. Please Review and tell me what you thought and how I can improve my writing!

Chapter 2 soon!


	2. Questions

OK every one, here is chapter 2. Remember, I love beast boy! He totally rocks my world, so I'm defiantly not a bb hater in case anyone was wondering ï thank you so much for the great reviews.

The cost of revenge

Chapter 2: Questions

Cyborg couldn't believe what he was seeing. Red X is Robin? This... This just cant be! We saw Robin a few seconds ago! He can't be Red X, he just can't be!

"Robin..." Cyborg weakly said, "How... Why..." but he couldn't finish his sentence, he became so overwhelmed with grief that he couldn't take it anymore. Cyborg slowly released Robin and also fell to his knees, crying uncontrollably. The subway car had finally left the station, and the subway had become eerily quiet except for Cyborgs silent sobs and a sudden frantic outburst from Star Fire

"He's not gone!" She screamed, trying frantically to release herself from Ravens grasp "He is un injured, I know he is! He is right over There on the rails. Any moment friend Beast Boy will leap up and say, "Good joke Huh?" and he will grin as he al... As he..." but she also knew that she was just fooling herself. But a new emotion began to sprout from Star Fire, one that is as dormant to her as happiness is to Raven, anger.

With a power not her own, Star Fire burst from Ravens hold and rocketed to the silent form of Robin on the floor, knocking him over into a summersault and finally landing on top of him, grasping the hem of his black suit. "Why Robin? How could you have injured friend Beast boy? How..." But no matter how much she cried, all Robin did was look strait ahead with tear stained eyes, a look of unimaginable shock painted on his face.

Everyone just stood there for what seemed like hours. A terrible feeling of helplessness and regret permeated through out the subway. After the longest time, it was Raven who spoke. "Titans, we need to get back" he voice was scratchy and it seemed that every syllable took a great amount of effort.

"Bu..." replied Star Fire "but... fr...friend b... b..." But she couldn't say his name; she couldn't bear to even think about him without crying again. Raven looked to Cyborg for support. Cyborg had stopped crying, but the grief was still apparent in his face, he looked like he was going to be sick. Cyborg tried his best to be strong, and slowly lowered his arms and lifted Star into him, supporting the trembling alien. Raven walked forward to cyborg and Star Fire. She looked cyborg in the face and the two stared at each other for the longest time, before slowly turning their head and looking at the place were Beast Boy had been. The platform where people waited for the subway was a few feet higher then the railway, and from where Cyborg and Raven were, it was impossible for them to see what might be there... it made both Raven and Cyborg shudder to think.

"Cyborg" spoke Raven, no change in her damaged voice "I need you to get them home" she gestured to the unmoving Robin and Star Fire.

"But... what are you going to do Raven?" replied Cyborg, looking worriedly at her.

It took Raven a moment to answer, until finally she said, "What needs to be done"

A strange wind flowed down from the stairway, whipping Ravens cloak in the chilling air. Cyborg didn't haft to ask what she was going to do. He got the point. With a great deal of effort, Cyborg lifted Star Fire and Robin in his arms and began walking up the stairs and into the night.

Raven stood in the subway all alone, thinking of all the terrible things that had happened that night. Ravens mind felt like it was about to melt away. She just couldn't believe that the wise cracking, fun loving, tofu eating Beast Boy was gone forever. She always thought that if some tragedy happened, she would be able to deal with it, but she never thought it would hurt so much. It wasn't till Beast Boy had been gone that she realized how much she truly missed him. He had been what made life in the tower enjoyable. She would never admit it, but he was the kind of person that grew on you and even you could learn to love.

Something like this doesn't deserve to happen to someone like Beast Boy. He was the healthy light that kept her from entering the darkness to far. If only she had told him the truth. If only she'd been there for him.

She knew that there was nothing that she could do now, but in no way did this make her feel any better. There was only one thing left to do, and she felt that it was her job to do it.

With every ounce of courage that she had Raven slowly walked across the subway toward the dark railway that had claimed the life of her best friend. Only a few feet now and she would see, she didn't want to see, she couldn't. How could she look into the form of what was once her fellow titan? But she had to; she had to know. For the sake of all the titans and the respect of Beast Boy, she had to know the truth.

Four feet now

Three feet

Two feet

One

And what raven saw made her scream.

Well, that's it for chappy 2! So, what did Raven see? You will just haft to wait and find out! Sorry its short, but now the plot will get a little bit more mysterious Mmmyesss.... Anyway, thank you all so much for reading.

Chapter three soon!


	3. To blame

Well, here's chapter 3, and I must say, the most important and most interesting of all the chapters. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm very thankful for all of the reviews. Happy reading. At least its free! :

Anyway, here we go!

The cost of revenge

Chapter 3

...To blame

Cyborg slowly walked through the deserted streets of Jump City, weighed down by far more then the two titans he was carrying. Moonlight bathed the city in an eerie glow, casting unforgiving shadows on the titan. Not far ahead loomed the once proud and at times Rambunctious Titans tower, now nothing more then a shell of what it used to be.

Cyborg signed heavenly and slowly ascended up the stairs and into the tower. He entered the main living room, and looked on with a fresh wave of sadness. The dark building echoed with the laughs of Beast Boy, but echoes weren't real. Cyborg shook his head slightly and brushed the tears from his eyes. Star Fire had some how cried herself asleep. Cy carefully laid her down on one of the couches and then did the same for Robin on the other side of the room. Robin still hadn't moved or even blinked. All he did was stare ahead of him, a permanent look of shock planted on his face. Cyborg had the terrible feeling that Robin would never get over this.

Cyborg slowly walked back through a door, and down the hall towards his room, trying to think of anything he could do to stop the pain, but the sudden sight of Beast Boys room did nothing of the sort. In spite of himself, Cyborg slowly opened Beast Boy's room and walked inside. Beast Boy was always such a mess, and his room showed it. But that's just how Beast Boy liked it. It was who Beast Boy was. Cyborg looked on at every item with more intensity then ever, and his eyes landed on a picture that was propped up next to his bed. Cyborg walked over and carefully picked it up. It was a picture of all the titans partying after a battle at the near by pizza place, Beast Boys favorite spot to be. They were all so happy. Not a care in the world. Not knowing the terrible truth. Beast Boy had the same great smile that he always had, the same smile he would never have again...

Cyborg sat the picture down on the bedside table again, looking on at it with longing. He would give anything to have talked to him one last time. To say how sorry he was that all this had happened. He walked back to the door, taking one final look at his friend's room, and then closed the door.

Cyborg started walking back to the living room; he decided he wanted to wait till Raven got back. They needed to all be together when... when Raven got back and... and...

He pushed open the living room door to a shocking sight. It wasn't Raven he saw, but Robin, standing at the other side of the room looking out of the window. Cyborg walked forward, but as if Robin knew he was there, and he began talking.

"I wonder" Robin shakily said, nothing like his proud and determined voice, "why the innocent s... suffer, and wh...why we are always so help...helpless to stop it" Robin seemed to be on the verge of total breakdown, and Cyborg could do nothing about it. "But I wasn't helpless... It wasn't an accident... I...I..." Cyborg knew what he was trying to say, and it was killing him. The guilt is too unbearable for anyone to stand, even the boy wonder Robin. Cyborg could tell that he was about to say it, but right as robin took a breath to speak, the door to the living room open and Raven walked in.

"Nothing"

"What?" said Cyborg, Robin had also turned around eager to hear what she had to say. Even Star Fire had woken up.

"Nothing" said Raven, "There was nothing on the tracks. Not Beast Boy, not even a spot of blood" there was a defining silence after this, in which all of the titans looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" asked Cyborg, a slight hint of anticipation.

"Yes. I looked all around and even down the track a ways," replied Raven. Although her voice was monotone, there was hope in her voice.

"That means-"Star Fire began hopefully, but was suddenly cut down by Robin

"Nothing! That means nothing! You saw what happened! He's dead and its all my fault! Its all my fault" He began to bend over, crying in anger, guilt, and sadness "Its all my fault... it's all my fault"

"Yes Robin, it is all your fault" the heavy drawl and disturbingly smooth way that the voice spoke could mean only one person. Slade.

"SLADE!" Robin screamed hurling himself to his feet, looking all over the room looking for the voice. There was a small blipping noise and the giant TV switched on, showing the black and orange masked face of Slade looming down on the weary titans.

"Yes Robin. I've been watching you all and I think I know what happened! Well done fearless leader, you cant even control your own impulses." Slade had a very satisfied look on his face; Robin was burning with a rage for Slade that he had never felt to this extreme.

"Ill kill you slade!" screamed Robin at the TV, pounding his fist into the wall, causing it to burst right threw "you'll pay for what you made me do!"

"On the contrary Robin, it seems your already paying for it." And with that the TV turned off, and there was silence in the room.

"Titans MOVE" yelled Robin, Running for the door, but was blocked by Star Fire.

"Wait Robin" she said, holding him back.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, "We need to stop Slade!"

"But Robin" said Cyborg "we-"

"Its his fault he's Dead!" Screamed Robin, tears flowing "he is the reason our best friend is dead! He tricked me into getting close to him, and Beast Boy died in the process! What other reason would there be for us not to go and teach him a lesson!?" all the titans were dumfounded. They couldn't tell him the real reason why they didn't want to go. Robin was always so obsessed with Slade. After all, it was robins mistake that had caused-

"Well" Robin yelled, opening the door, "Lets go show Slade what were made of"

"For Beast Boy..."

An explosion ripped through the darkness, shooting shrapnel in all directions. What was once a door-hung feebly on its hinges before fallen to the ground in a smoky heap. Four very angry titans stood in the smoke, staring into the confides of Slade's home. Various Mechanical wheels and gadgets ticked and tocked all around them. It almost appeared as if the ceiling was alive. It reminded them creepily like a hive.

"Slade!" Screamed Robin, his echo mocking him in the darkness, "We have a score to settle for the last time!" there was an eerie silence for a few moments before the titans could hear footsteps. Then, in the light of the open door stood Slade. His very aura was enough to frighten the strongest of hero's, but these heroes were far from afraid of Slade. They wanted revenge, no matter what the cost.

"The Teen Titans" said Slade, his voice almost as monotonous as Ravens "I am glad to see you"

"But we aren't!" Snapped Cyborg.

"You are the cause of this grief and tragedy Slade." Star Fire Proudly announced.

"And you will pay for what you did to Beast Boy" spoke Raven, her eyes glowing red, a frightening look of anger and determination on her face.

"Oh Teen Titans, so naive. You know as well as I do that it was Robin who-"

"Shut up Slade!" Robin yelled, cutting him off "Titans, GO!" and the titans charged.

Slade seemed almost unprepared for this sudden attack, but it would take more than that to stop him. Robin kicked high in the air, his adrenalin pumping, and his mind set only on hurting slade. Maybe this would take away the pain. Slade ducked under Robin and brought his own leg behind him, kicking at Robin, who narrowly dodged his attack and landed, immediately hurling an explosive disk, causing Slade to jump in a graceful arch away from the explosion. Blinded with anger, the other titans ran head on, fighting against Slade, wanting so bad to do something, anything that would bring Beast Boy back.

Cyborg ran forward, unleashing his canon at Slade, who ducked under the scalding beam, brought his leg in a low circular kick, tripping Cyborg and then kicked him again hard in the back sending him flying.

Star Fire dive-bombed from the sky, raining green energy down upon Slade like rain. It exploded around him and surrounded them all in smoke. There was an eerie silence in the room as all of the titans looked on in the smoke, wondering, waiting... until...

Slade shot out of the smoke, punching a shocked Star Fire Hard in the chest, sending her falling to the ground.

Raven was kneeling on the outside of the battle, as if battling herself within. Slade looked on, and automatically ran towards her, ready to strike.

I must control myself... my anger... my powers... my... my pain, thought Raven, trying with everything she had to concentrate.

Slade jumped high in the air

My anger

His leg extended in a penetrating attack

My powers

Strait down at Raven

My pain

Right before Slade could attack Raven, an awesome force of dark energy rocketed from her still form, throwing Slade off guard. It hit him hard, sending him flying threw the air and into a pillar, cracking the concrete. Slade fell to the floor in a heap; his head slumped on his chest.

Beast Boys smiling face was still in Ravens mind and she past out, saying, "Beast Boy, I love you..."

Robin ran to Ravens side, but she had been knocked out. His adrenalin was still threw the roof, but he began to calm down some. He looked over at where Slade was, his back against the pillar, his head slumped down to his chest, and he wasn't moving.

Robin slowly started walking towards his fallen opponent, each step bringing him closer. Could this really be it? Thought Robin, did we really defeat Slade? He was now standing over the still form of Slade. He was so close, so close to finally getting his revenge, and finally finding out who Slade was. With more fear and anticipation than robin had ever felt, he slowly lowered his hand to slade face, preparing to take of Slade's mask. Is Slade really defeated?

No

With a move faster then sound, Slade wrenched onto Robins arm, holding him in place. Robin couldn't move, it felt like his arm was about to break. Slade's other hand flew to Robins throat, chocking him. Robin frantically tried to pry himself free. With his free legs, Robin tried to kick Slade, but Slade simply caught Robins knee in his free hand, looking at Robin with a great satisfaction. Slade stood, holding Robin to his eyes.

"Poor Robin" said slade, his oily voice as oily as ever "you run so pathetically into battle, anger and revenge on your mind, and fall faster then ever. Its to bad your fellow titan couldn't have been here, I would have loved to have be.."

"Do-nt...you...e-ver t-alk about... B-east Boy" stammered Robin, trying to breath threw Slade's grasp. He was getting dizzy, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Oh robin, you are such a fool. Your even so pathetic that you kill your own team mates!"

Robin was shaking with rage "I t-old yo...you! Don't y-ou ever ta...talk about...

A screech filled the room. Something streaked through the air, attacking Slade. This sudden attack made him drop Robin, who looked up at Slade. The dark room made it hard for Robin to see.

Slade flailed around frantically, trying to escape the manifestation. The other titans had woken, and were watching Slade with shock. Then, something jumped into the air, something big, and come down upon Slade, kicking him square in the face, sending him flying to Robins feet, a small trickle of blood running down his mask.

They all looked to what had attacked Slade. A lone figure walked quietly towards them, his pointy hears held up proud, his purple and black suit shining in the light, his green face beaming with happiness.

"Hey guys," said Beast Boy "did you miss me?"

YEAH! BB LIVES! HE WILL NEVER DIE!

Ahem, SO? What do you think? I tried really hard to keep things original, but it was hard. I also really suck at fight scenes, sorry. I hope you like this little turn of events! BUT! How did he survive? How is it possible? Where has he been all this time? I smell a chapter 4 coming! Thank you so much for reading! Please Review!


	4. Answers

Well everyone, thank you so much for reading so far! At long last, here is the fourth and concluding chapter to my very first fanfic! I'm so happy that you guys liked it, and I'm really sorry this took so long.

Well, I hope you are satisfied with the ending, and happy writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and so on, let's get to the story!

Chapter 4

Answers

There was a silence that pierced every titan to the soul as they looked, shocked beyond explanation, into the eyes of their once fallen companion. This silence did not last long when a screech filled the air, and a crazed Starfire flew full speed right into Beast Boy, sending the two of them into a heap on the floor.

"BEAST BOY" she screamed with joy, tears of pure relief flowed without signs of stopping. "YOU ARE UNDAMEGED!" Starfire squeezed Beast Boy into a bone cracking hug, taking his breath away. Cyborg ran over, his arms waving in the air

"Dude, How can this be!?" he said, looking around Beast Boy in an attempt to find some sign of the accident, but was shocked to not find a single tear in his uniform, or a single bruise on his green face. Beast Boy smiled as big as he could, all of his teeth showing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Robin slowly walked forward, his face staring at Beast Boy. "Bea…Beast Boy?" Robin stuttered, as if not trusting for a moment that this could all be true, "are you really alive?"

Beast Boy began laughing, which was a strange thing for all of the Titans to hear because of the somber evening they had all faced, "Of course I'm alive, I'm the great (he did a very unconvincing flex) BEASTMAN! At this time, Raven had also walked over, but wasn't saying anything, just staring into Beast Boy's eyes.

"What guys?" asked Beast Boy, "I know that you usually don't laugh at my jokes, but you act as if someone just died?"

"Yeah, someone did" said Cyborg "you!"

Beast Boy looked into all of their eyes, and then it suddenly dawned on him. "Right" replied Beast Boy "the train"

"Beast Boy!" said Robin, which seemed to have realized that Beast Boy wasn't a ghost, and was absolutely spilling with relief, "I just can't believe it! For the longest time we all though you were dead! I thought that I had killed you."

Beast Boy looked even more puzzled then before. "What are you talking about? It wasn't you who smacked me into the subway rails! It was Red X, wait! Where is Red X? Did you catch him? Everyone looked at Robin, who was avoiding their looks. Robin took a deep breath and said "I'm Red X"

"Dude?!" Freaked Beast Boy, "you were Red X? How can that be? And why?

"Wait joyous friends" said StarFire, "Beast Boy must tell us of his glorious escape!"

"Yeah" replied Cyborg, staring almost accusingly into Beast Boys eyes "how did you survive?"

Beast Boy looked at them one by one, and then slowly began to explain.

"When I fell on to the train tracks, and I heard and saw the train coming, I must admit that I was too shocked to think of what to do, my whole mind went blank. I screamed and closed my eyes just as the train was about to hit, but then something came to mind, something that brought me back to reality, and without even realizing it, I transformed into a small rat and fell through the railing. The problem was I didn't stop. I kept falling into a terrible blackness until my rodent feet hit solid ground. I had fallen down a strange pipe, and had fallen into a conjoining pipe. Since I was in such a small space, I couldn't transform back, so I had to stay the way I was, that's why I couldn't come back up, plus the pipe was to slippery. I waited in that pipe for along time; until I decided I had better find a way out. I smelled the air, and smelled a very faint but strong sent of oil. I tell you what dudes, that pipe already smelled raunchy. So I decided to follow the oil smell. I wandered through those pipes for hours, the smell gradually becoming stronger, until I found a small hole in the pipe and climbed out. I had come out into some kind of room, and the pipe had been running along the ceiling. I had stumbled right into Slades lair. But I didn't know it until a huge explosion rocked the room below me. From there I saw the fight, and when I saw Robin in trouble, I fell down, transformed into a bird, attacked Slade, then into a kangaroo and totally kicked his butt!" Beast Boy ended triumphantly, quite enjoying all of the attention.

All of the Titans were listening intently to his story, and when it was done, all of them where smiling and looking very pleased.

"Dude, you are one lucky Titan" said Cyborg, laughing slightly.

"Yeah right dude, it was all skill" retorted Beast Boy, a proud gleam in his eyes.

"It was luck" argued Cyborg, looking daggers at Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah? Can you turn into any animal when the time calls for it? Cyborg looked sheepish. "Didn't think so"

"Well" said Robin, a satisfied smile back on his face, "I'm glad that everything's back to normal and Slade is…" robin looked around the room. "Wait" freaked Robin "where did he go?" sure enough, Slade had once again given them the slip. "Titans go!" yelled Robin, and he and Starfire ran (or flew) to the door.

"Yep" said Cyborg to Beast Boy "everything's backs to normal, and I would want it any other way" and he too ran out the door.

"Beast Boy was about to run after them when a gentile hand fell on his shoulder. He turned around to find Raven looking strait into his eyes. Beast Boy was momentarily taken back, but very quickly recovered.

"Beast Boy" she said, almost in a whisper "I thought that… when I thought that you were gone, I realized how much you…you…" but she could finish. It seemed that Raven was being filled with more emotions then she had ever felt before and she was having a hard time dealing with it. A few light bulbs in the distance exploded. Beast Boy could tell what she was trying to say, and suddenly felt very daring, deciding to tell her his secret. He slowly took both of her hands in his and stared deep into her dark eyes.

"Raven" he said, in a very serious tone, one that Raven had never heard before, "when I thought that I was going to die tonight, there was only one thought that came to mind, and it was the very thing that saved my life" he drew his face closer to hers, and she did the same.

"Yes" replied raven their faces so close she could feel his breath.

"It was you Raven" and they kissed. Every remaining light bulb in the room burst.

Well, that's the end! I'm sorry it's kind of corny, but I'm kind of a hopeless romantic. I hope I will find my soul mate some day sigh ANYWAY, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you had a good time! Later!


End file.
